Le Serment
by AliceParis
Summary: -Vous, sorciers, vous engagez-vous à tuer l'autre en cas de tout dernier recours ? Un instant d'hésitation. Elle. Que Merlin prenne ton âme de petit connard en pitié, mon amour. OS


**Disclaimer** : Le monde d'Harry Potter est à JKR. Gloire à elle.

**Bon, voici la première histoire que je publie sur le site, j'espère que vous apprécierez !**

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes en bas :)**

**Bonne lecture, **

**Alice.**

* * *

**LE BONHEUR VIENT TOUJOURS AVEC UN PRIX**

Ils savaient que jamais ils ne pourraient être ensemble.

La guerre serait bientôt là, et nul doute qu'ils n'y survivraient pas tous les deux.

Ils étaient condamnés. Tous. Mais eux plus que les autres.

Dernière année à Poudlard, et sûrement dernière année de leur vie.

Deux clans, deux ennemis, et des centaines de victimes.

Dans la bibliothèque, qui est devenu le refuge des élèves pour échapper aux Carrow, tous les visages sont anxieux. Toutes années confondues, tout le monde a peur. Les Carrow ont été appelés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres jusqu'au lendemain après-midi, alors pour une fois, on voit des mélanges de Maisons dans les tables. Une bouffée d'air frais, et ceux qui avaient été séparés profitent de ce moment de répit. La bibliothèque est pleine à craquer.

Et vers le fond des rayonnages, au niveau des pratiques celtiques du XIVème siècle, deux personnes se font face. Une table et des bouquins les sépare, et ils font tous deux mine de travailler. Les élèves les plus proches sont juste derrière, et il règne un silence quasi-religieux, alors ils communiquent par papier interposé.

Elle est en train d'entamer la deuxième partie de sa dissertation de l'utilisation du sortilège Doloris à travers les âges quand un parchemin glisse vers elle.

« Nous. Tu sais que c'est voué à l'échec. »

Elle ne prend même pas la peine de lever la tête. Elle fait comme lui, elle trompe son monde. Et elle est plutôt bonne actrice d'ailleurs. Voire excellente. _Aucun_ de ses amis n'a soupçonné ce qu'elle vivait avec _lui_.

Elle se force à ne pas écraser sa plume sur son papier. Elle sait parfaitement qu'il a raison. Que c'est de plus en plus dur, que les Carrow ne perdent jamais une occasion de l'humilier, et que ça la détruit à petit feu de voir la fin arriver.

Mais elle est la plus courageuse des deux, et préfère mourir debout que de vivre à genoux, esclave de diktats sanguins qu'on leur a imposé. Elle veut seulement être avec lui.

Elle répond, et elle espère qu'il croit aussi fort qu'elle en eux.

« Notre vie. Tu sais que c'est nous qui choisissons. »

Deux fils qui se croisent, s'emmêlent pour finalement être coupés un peu plus loin. Sa main tremble. Des souvenirs affluent. D'_avant_. De ces moments qu'ils ne pourront plus vivre.

Ils ne se font pas d'illusion.

Il rattrape la note qu'elle a envoyé sans bruit, et sans rien trahir, est heureux de voir que certaines choses ne changeront jamais. Même s'ils savent tous les deux qu'ils sont condamnés, elle veut continuer jusqu'au bout. Elle a assez de courage pour deux, et c'est pour ça qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de voir le verre à moitié vide.

Bien sûr qu'ils ont peur. Ce qui les attend si on se rend compte de ce qu'ils vivent est pire que la mort.

« Poudlard ne sera bientôt plus une école, ce sera un tombeau, le tien et le mien. »

Son écriture élégante contraste avec les mots qu'il vient d'écrire.

Elle s'appuie sur son avant-bras droit et prend une grande respiration. Elle ne sait plus quoi faire. Elle ne veut pas penser à ça, et elle se retient tellement fort de pleurer qu'elle en a mal à la mâchoire. Mais il lui a appris à être forte, à dominer ses émotions.

La petite fille qui pleurait quand il lui crachait des horreurs au visage n'est plus. Le danger est bien trop grand pour qu'ils puissent se permettre le moindre écart.

Elle prend une deuxième respiration et se mord la chair de l'auriculaire en faisant semblant de mettre son menton dans sa paume. L'astuce fonctionne, elle a détourné l'attention de son cerveau vers une douleur physique, et elle peut se reprendre.

Elle se recompose un visage impassible et répond.

« L'amour est un jeu perdu d'avance. C'est pour ça qu'on y joue. »

Il ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser un micro-sourire. Bien sûr qu'elle a raison. C'est ce qui rend le jeu si bon. Elle a gagné, elle le sait. Il n'abandonnerait pas la seule chose qui les maintient saints d'esprit dans ce monde de fous, alors que paradoxalement, ce qu'ils font n'est que pure folie.

Comment ça avait commencé et comment ça se terminerait, il le savait, mais à cette seconde, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Le revers de la médaille.

A trop jouer on devient trop ambitieux. Et la chute n'en est que plus dure. Heureusement, il est là pour les rappeler à l'ordre. Mais elle en vaut la chandelle, il s'en est rendu compte il y a longtemps.

« Peut-être que dans un autre monde je te mériterai.»

Elle veut pleurer. Par ces quelques mots il lui dit tout ce qu'il ressent. Et c'est la plus belle déclaration d'amour qu'on lui ait jamais faite.

Peut importe qu'ils ne soient pas seuls, peut importe qu'ils puissent se faire surprendre à tout moment, elle brise son masque et relève la tête.

Elle le trouve beau comme un dieu, avec sa cravate légèrement relâchée et son air concentré. Elle sait qu'en secret il éprouve quelque chose pour elle, et l'amour qu'elle ressent n'a jamais été aussi fort. Aussi douloureux. Ils viennent de s'avouer qu'ils n'ont aucune chance, et il lui écrit _ça_.

Comment un être humain peut-il éprouver autant de désespoir et autant de bonheur à la fois ? Pour la première fois, elle n'a pas de réponse à donner.

Et elle maudit de tout son être, de toute son âme, le Destin qui les a condamnés.

Et à travers cette douce lumière tamisée qui rend toute chose attrayante, elle a soudain envie de lui.

Il lève la tête pour détendre son cou, et rapidement, elle lui offre le plus beau sourire qu'elle lui ait jamais fait.

Ils se regardent dans les yeux pendant une seconde, et ils se comprennent. La fatalité qui les entoure est inévitable, et ce qu'il vient de faire était leur dernier éclat de joie.

En silence, ils se mettent d'accord pour trouver une solution à cet enfer.

Elle n'a aucune idée de ce qui l'attend, et il ne dira rien, parce qu'il _sait _qu'elle sera contre.

Mais ils ont la même pensée en tête. Le pire, ce n'est pas connaître le désespoir. Le pire, c'est de savoir qu'on ne pourra jamais revenir au bonheur qu'on a connu.

* * *

Les rayons de la Lune filtraient par les grandes fenêtres de la salle de classe vide. Elle était si brillante ce soir qu'on n'avait pas besoin de _Lumos _pour voir ce qu'on faisait.

Ils étaient en face l'un de l'autre. L'un la regardait avec ses yeux couleur d'argent qui à cet instant semblaient si confiants. L'autre l'observait de ses yeux couleur de chocolat au lait, mais sans vraiment le faire. Elle fixait son attention sur l'un de ses yeux, le droit, pour ne pas avoir à le regarder tout entier. Il l'avait forcée. Forcée à faire ça. Même si son esprit lui hurlait qu'il avait raison, sa conscience criait en retour que c'était contre-nature.

Près d'eux, une troisième personne se tenait en retrait. Les deux autres étaient si absorbés dans leur jeu de regards qu'ils semblaient l'avoir oubliée, et elle, sachant ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, se tenait en retrait jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient besoin d'elle. Elle n'avait fait aucun commentaire, tout ceci n'appartenant qu'à eux.

Ils lui avaient expliqué qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir les aider. Qu'elle ne prendrait jamais parti et qu'ils avaient confiance en elle. Qu'ils savaient qu'elle ne les trahirait pas. Et elle allait respecter cet honneur.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un souffle quasi inaudible s'échappa des lèvres de l'étudiante. Son compagnon esquissa un mince sourire, victorieux mais pas heureux pour autant. Pour lui aussi cette action signait la fin.

Ils tendirent le bras droit en même temps. Ses mains à elle, habituellement tièdes mais pas chaudes, étaient glacées, tout comme celles de son homologue, qui serrait tout de même la main, en signe de confiance.

L'enchaîneuse s'avança d'un pas vers eux, faisant voleter ses longs cheveux blonds. Elle sortit sa baguette alors que les deux autres ne se lâchaient pas du regard. Elle posa sa main sur celles jointes des deux sorciers puis commença l'enchantement.

-Vous, sorciers, vous engagez-vous à vous battre jusqu'à la mort pour votre camp ?

Ils répondirent simultanément.

-Je m'y engage.

Une chaîne de feu apparut de la baguette de l'enchaîneuse et vint s'enrouler autour des deux mains jointes. Elle brûlait légèrement leur peau, mais aucun des deux ne frémit.

Elle les regarda, ils étaient tous les deux stoïques, l'un parce qu'il savait qu'ils avaient raison de faire ce Serment Inviolable, l'autre parce qu'elle ne voulait pas admettre que ceci était nécessaire.

-Vous, sorciers, vous engagez-vous à ne jamais abandonner le combat ou vous enfuir ?

Une deuxième fois, leurs deux voix emplirent la pièce. La plus grave était ferme, la plus douce était désespérée.

Une deuxième chaîne sortit, et rejoignit sa sœur en passant par leurs poignets. Aux endroits ou les chaînes se croisaient, la chaleur se fit plus intense, et les marques sur la peau plus profondes, mais la main glacée tenait fermement celle de sa compagne, qui tremblait imperceptiblement.

-Vous, sorciers, vous engagez-vous à tuer l'autre en cas de tout dernier recours ?

Un instant d'hésitation. Elle.

-S'il te plaît.

Il ne lâche rien.

-_S'il te plaît..._

Il enfonce ses ongles dans la chair de sa compagne. Elle serre les dents. Sa supplique ne marche pas et elle abdique.

Une dernière fois, deux voix prêtèrent serment. Ils se fixaient toujours, mais s'il restait impassible comme il savait si bien le faire, elle l'était aussi, mais ne pouvait empêcher la colère de s'exprimer dans ses yeux chocolats pour l'avoir obligée à faire ça.

L'ultime chaîne apparut et vint se joindre aux deux autres. Elle brûlait. Les doigts se serraient entre eux pour supporter la douleur, avant-goût de ce qui les attendaient s'ils faillaient à leur parole. Quelques secondes de plus, et enfin les liens disparurent, seules demeuraient les traces de leur parcours sur la peau diaphane des deux élèves.

Elle se gratta nerveusement cette main-là, et siffla :

-Je te déteste.

Il la regarda une seconde, puis détourna la tête vers l'enchaîneuse.

-Merci, Lovegood.

Elle ne dit rien, parce qu'être celle qui venait de sceller deux destins n'était pas rien, mais sourit légèrement, et maintenant que sa tâche était accomplie, retourna dans son dortoir pour se préparer et dormir pour les quelques heures sauves qui lui restaient. Vain espoir. Plus personne ne dormait. Tout le monde cauchemardait. Ils n'étaient tous que des âmes brisées. Cette Guerre était en train de tous les détruire.

Les deux élèves restèrent dans cette classe tant qu'ils le purent.

Assumer un acte aussi lourd de conséquences ensemble. Vivre ses derniers moments de liberté, et ne pas penser à l'avenir. Parce que personne ne les avait prévenus que ce serait aussi dur. On leur avait enlevé leur innocence, et ils venaient eux-même de détruire leurs espoirs.

Que Merlin les épargne. Trop tard.

* * *

Des heures entières que les gens se battaient dans et en dehors de Poudlard. Les rayons de soleil atténuaient la violence des événements, les rendant par opposition encore plus durs. Le château était désormais en ruine, et les hurlements de rage ou de peur ne faisaient qu'intensifier cette impression de fin du monde. Les morts s'accumulaient et les vivants se fatiguaient. Il y avait tellement de monde qu'elle ne reconnaissait personne. Ami ? Ennemi ?

Elle vit quelqu'un s'avancer vers elle, et voyant que son visage brillait, sans même y penser, elle leva sa baguette.

-_Stupéfix_ !

Elle reprit sa course tout en jetant des sortilèges à tout va, sans jamais rater sa cible. Sa baguette était comme connectée à elle, et comprenait les désirs de sa maîtresse. Son _besoin _de _le_ rejoindre au plus vite. Alors elle faisait ce qu'on lui demandait avec brio, pour lui faciliter la tâche.

Elle devait le retrouver. Autour d'elle, le chaos se faisait de plus en plus intense. Son cœur lui hurlait d'aider les autres, de retrouver ses amis, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle avait besoin de savoir. Elle croisa des amis, des Cinquième année, des inconnus venus aider, et des morts, beaucoup de morts. Mais elle ne pleurait pas.

Elle rentra dans Seamus qui posait un sortilège Grenade. Ils coururent se cacher derrière un tas de gravats, et quelques secondes plus tard, les Mangemorts les plus proches se retrouvèrent soufflés par l'explosion. Elle soigna son ami en vitesse et reprit sa course. Elle ne savait pas ou chercher...

Il y avait trop de bruit, trop de monde. Trop de possibilités.

Après avoir fait le tour des classes, elle sortit et se rendit vers la Bibliothèque. Le silence qui régnait était assourdissant en comparaison du bruit des combats de la Grande Salle et la Cour.

Sa chère bibliothèque était quasi intacte. Des combats avaient eu lieu, mais aux quatre allongés devant la porte, elle en déduit qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Elle s'approcha pour voir qui étaient les personnes, la peur au ventre.

Elle se baissa, et vit que les personnes étaient seulement stupéfixées et plongées dans un sommeil profond.

Un bruit se fit entendre derrière elle, et quelqu'un apparut de derrière les rayonnages.

Il était face à elle, ses cheveux pleins de poussière, la manche de sa chemise à moitié arrachée et une énorme tâche rouge sur le devant. Merlin qu'il était beau. Même les traits tirés de son visage, la résolution qu'elle y lisait, et cette putain de marque qu'elle devinait sur son bras, même avec tout ça elle continuait de le trouver désirable.

Elle sourit pendant une seconde, heureuse d'être en vie, et qu'il soit en vie, le soulagement envahissant son cœur. Puis il cligna des yeux, et elle se rappela.

Il vit son sourire disparaître aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Devant lui se tenait celle qui avait été l'instigatrice de son malheur et la cause de son bonheur. Ni lui ni elle n'avaient dormi depuis des jours, se refusant à la suite, mais se préparant mentalement à ce qui devait arriver.

Elle était essoufflée, et avait des griffures et du sang sur chacun de ses avants-bras, et son tee-shirt avait pris une couleur grise due à la poussière des gravats. Il voyait son torse se soulever pour tenter de reprendre sa respiration, tout en conservant un air impassible. Merlin qu'elle était belle. Sa détermination était sans limites, ce qui la rendait encore plus unique.

Un hurlement à quelques pas d'eux, et le charme fut rompu. Deux professeurs contre Rockwood.

Ils s'observèrent en silence, aucun d'entre eux ne voulant faire le premier pas. Des gens se battaient, mouraient à quelques mètres d'eux, mais à aucun moment ils ne rompirent le contact de leurs yeux.

Il se rapprochait, tandis qu'elle se redressait, et son cœur à elle battait de plus en plus vite, et son cœur à lui avait des ratés.

Ils étaient si proches maintenant, qu'elle voyait les profondes cernes qui marquaient son visage.

Ils étaient si proches maintenant qu'il pouvait lire l'épuisement sur son visage.

Elle sentait son souffle erratique venir se briser contre son front.

Il entendait son souffle erratique comme une mélodie funeste à ses oreilles.

Il fit la moue, et elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui.

Elle était déconcentrée par le charme fou qu'il dégageait, et il en profita pour lui lancer un sort, qui la rata de quelques centimètres.

Le connard. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Et elle s'était fait avoir comme une débutante. Non seulement elle s'était laissé déconcentrer, mais en plus elle subissait l'humiliation de voir un sort sciemment détourné pour ne pas qu'elle soit blessée.

Elle sentit la colère l'envahir, et soudain leva rapidement sa baguette pour riposter. Il arriva à parer tous ses sorts, et ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas, il fit en sorte de les éviter. Elle les enchaîna avec sa baguette, mais lui ne lâchait pas l'affaire.

Et soudain elle comprit. Il voulait qu'elle soit en colère. Pour qu'elle donne le meilleur d'elle-même. Pour ne pas qu'elle ait à choisir. Parce qu'il la connaissait tellement bien qu'il savait quoi faire quand elle réagissait de cette manière.

Elle était attendrie de cette attention, même si elle était aussi en colère qu'il puisse la croire si faible.

C'était à elle d'avoir une moue joueuse, et elle ne lança plus que des petits sorts mineurs. Et elle savait parfaitement que le Serment ne pouvait rien contre ça, elle se battait et ne fuyait pas.

A lui maintenant d'être en colère. Il ne le montra pas et un inconnu ne soupçonnerait rien, mais elle voyait sa mâchoire légèrement contractée.

Elle sourit de manière à paraître encore plus satisfaite d'elle-même. Et lui aussi comprit. Démasqué. Leur jeu n'avait duré que quelques malheureuses minutes. La seule solution qu'ils avaient trouvé pour éviter de trahir leurs camps respectifs avait lamentablement échoué. Bordel. Ils savaient parfaitement que le Serment les liait, et avaient parfaitement en tête la troisième condition dudit Serment.

Ils s'observaient, car l'un et l'autre savaient maintenant qu'il n'y aurait pas de gagnant de cette manière. Ils étaient de forces égales. Elle était intelligente, il était rusé.

Leurs yeux ne s'étaient pas lâchés de tout le combat. Soudain, il se détendit.

Elle qui n'avait jamais pu lire en lui, avait l'espace d'un instant pu voir l'ombre d'un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de cet être pour qui elle éprouvait des sentiments contradictoires. Soulagement. Elle enjamba les corps et se rapprocha de lui.

Il avait vu qu'elle avait vu. Alors elle sut.

Il abaissa sa baguette et la tira à lui. Elle se laissa faire.

Dans son oreille il souffla :

-Je te laisse l'honneur.

Elle sera les poings contre son torse, et versa une larme. Elle venait de comprendre que s'il l'avait laissée le lire, c'est parce qu'il était arrivé à la même conclusion qu'elle.

Il sentit chacun de ses mouvements, et sentit cette unique larme qu'elle versait pour la première fois pour lui traverser le coton de sa chemise.

Elle inspira une fois, et enfin, prit sa décision.

Puis elle pensa à ce qu'elle allait faire. Si elle exécutait en premier la troisième promesse, qui allait prendre la place de son homologue ?

Il savait. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait et elle était à présent sûre qu'il le savait déjà quand ils avaient prêté Serment. Elle devrait tout assumer toute seule. Enfoiré. Il lui laissait le sale boulot, et la solitude par-dessus le marché.

Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça.

Sans le regarder, elle se haussa légèrement pour atteindre son oreille, et murmura les mots, ceux qu'elle avait peur de prononcer, ceux qu'il avait peur d'entendre, ceux qui marqueraient la fin. Car dès l'instant ou l'un d'entre eux les aurait prononcés, tout serait fini.

-Je t'appartiens.

Dans son cou, il ferma les yeux. Elle savait. Comment le faire douter. Comment le tenter. Elle le connaissait trop bien. Elle sentait qu'une déclaration comme celle-ci pouvait le faire pencher. Et pire, elle avait trouvé son point faible.

-Connasse.

Contre son cou, elle sourit. Elle aussi pouvait se montrer maline. Il voudrait une autre chance de lui faire l'amour, de savourer pleinement sa victoire. De profiter de son aveu. Elle avait tord.

-Tu n'abandonnera jamais le Survivant. Ton frère de cœur. Tu sais qu'il ne me restera plus rien après votre victoire. _Tu sais que je préférerais mourir plutôt que de voir le nom de ma famille traîné dans la boue._ Tu sais qu'on m'enfermeras à Azkaban. _Tu sais que je subirais le baiser du Détraqueur. _

Bordel. Il était fort. Il avait raison. Elle préférait se jeter dans le Lac Noir pour s'y noyer plutôt que d'abandonner celui qui avait tout sacrifié. Elle préférait subir dix Doloris plutôt que de _le _voir se faire aspirer son âme.

Elle serra les dents, parce que si elle ne le faisait pas, il se laisserait attraper, pour mourir dans la dignité, plutôt que de se faire gracier et être traité en paria.

Pourquoi, putain ? Pourquoi avait-ils fait un Serment Inviolable ? Elle ne pouvait même pas essayer de ne pas tenir parole et mourir, parce qu'il se laisserait alors attraper par le Lord juste avant qu'il ne meure, et se laisserait tuer dans la souffrance en lui disant ce qu'il avait fait.

Elle savait qu'il savait qu'elle savait qu'il ne voulait cette fin que par elle.

Jusqu'à la fin ils auraient enduré le malheur. Pour chaque moment de bonheur vécu, ils avaient eu à payer une égale note de douleur. Et l'addition s'était avérée très salée.

Elle étouffa un sanglot, et dans son cou serra la mâchoire.

-Pourquoi le Destin nous fait souffrir à ce point ?

Il se le demandait depuis un moment déjà. Pourquoi le Destin avait voulu que toutes ces conneries arrivent ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas juste être heureux avec elle ? Il avait avait trouvé la réponse depuis longtemps.

-Il y a une malédiction sur nous. Sur toi et sur moi. Entre nous.

Elle retint son souffle. Il avait raison. Il avait toujours raison. Ce n'était même plus une question de Maisons. Le Destin était une p*te et avait voulu qu'ils souffrent. L'amour le plus beau se finit toujours dans la douleur. Il fallait croire que leur histoire était la plus belle de toutes, vu tout ce qu'ils avaient dû supporter. Mais l'espoir était plus fort que tout, et les avait menés à leur perte.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir un cœur écartelé ?

-Parce que tu sais que je te demande quelque chose de contre-nature.

Elle posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis cette fameuse nuit.

-Pourquoi tu m'as forcée ?

-Les connards ne connaissent pas de fin heureuse.

Il sentait ses muscles se contracter, et il savait qu'elle le haïssait pour avoir parfaitement tout préparé. A l'heure qu'il était, elle devait avoir deviné qu'elle n'avait aucune issue possible. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui.

Elle sut qu'elle vivait son dernier moment de bonheur avant longtemps.

-Que Merlin prenne ton âme de petit connard en pitié, mon amour.

Il enfonça un peu plus son visage dans son cou et laissa tomber sa baguette. La fin était proche, et il mourrait en paix, maintenant sûr que tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu avait été réel, et qu'elle l'aimait. Tout cela n'avait pas été en vain. Mais ils n'en n'avaient pas eu assez. Si peu de temps et tant de choses à faire, à vivre.

Elle releva doucement sa tête et caressa des pouces ses pommettes, et lentement, pour qu'il ait le temps de la voir faire, approcha son visage du sien.

A un centimètre de son visage, elle passa les bras de Malfoy, ceux qu'elle connaissait par cœur autour d'elle. Elle reprit son visage en coupe.

Leurs lèvres ses rencontrèrent, pour un dernier baiser, au goût amer de fatalité.

Il s'écarta, sachant que de toute façon sa fin était inévitable, et elle savait qu'il ne leur restait que quelques instants.

Elle ne pouvait pas. Ce qu'il lui demandait était trop dur. Ce n'était pas un honneur, mais la pire de toutes les tortures.

Il lui prit la main, alors qu'elle ressortait sa baguette. Il savait qu'elle voulait vivre ses derniers instants avec lui.

Elle savait qu'il avait peur. Elle la pointa sur son cœur.

-On se rencontrera à nouveau, dans une autre vie.

Il eut un doux sourire. Le dernier.

-Ne m'oublie pas.

Il savait qu'elle devrait vivre sans lui.

Une promesse.

Alors elle sourit, d'un sourire tendre qui se voulait chaleureux. A cet instant, toute rancœur avait abandonné son cœur, parce qu'elle savait qu'au fond, il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il l'aimait, elle le savait maintenant. S'il y avait eu une autre possibilité, il l'aurait choisie. Son cœur se flétrissait simplement au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient.

A côté d'eux les professeurs avaient fini par avoir le dessus sur Rockwood, et ils voyaient deux ennemis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. D'une seconde à l'autre, on allait les séparer.

Il était heureux de passer ses derniers instants avec elle.

Elle prononça les mots, sans qu'ils se lâchent du regard.

Une lumière du vert de l'espoir éclaira ses beaux yeux d'argent, et il n'eut pas mal, parce qu'elle ne le voulait pas, surtout pas. Il s'effondra, et elle avec lui.

Alors seulement, elle pleura. Elle pleura toutes les larmes qu'elle s'était efforcée de retenir, elle pleura pour tous les moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, pour cette vie qu'elle devrait continuer sans lui, pour ces morts autour d'elle, qui alourdissaient ce poids sur ses épaules et son cœur.

Dorénavant, elle serait seule.

Hermione Granger, qui serait bientôt acclamée, venait de perdre l'être pour qui elle éprouvait des sentiments si contradictoires. Elle venait de perdre Draco Malefoy.

* * *

**... Verdict?**

**Merci d'avoir lu, **

**Alice.**

**Mademoiselle Lys: Merci beaucoup de ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir :) Ravie que ça t'ai plu !**

**Kamylia** **: Merci beaucoup d'avoir réviewé, et merci de tes encouragements :)**

**dormiparis : Merci pour la review :) effectivement, si tu n'aimes pas les drama, je comprends que tu n'aies pas adoré mon OS ^^ je suis quand même contente que mon style t'ai plu !**

**Ellanaa-So : Avec plaisir :) j'espère quand même que tu t'es remise !**


End file.
